


Birth

by rose_malmaison



Category: NCIS
Genre: 500 words, Angst, Children, Drabble, Family, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His agent got him a seven-year contract and Tony was determined to honor it. A family built upon a contract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ncis-drabble on LJ, which offers a word every week for writers to create a 100 to 500 drabble. This week it was 'birth.'

**Birth**

***–***

"I want children," Gibbs said, looking determined.

Tony pictured the gray-haired man placing an order for coffee and kids: _I'll take one dark and strong, a whole grain, and throw in one of those sweet ones while you're at it._

"At least two," Gibbs added. He was frowning, no doubt seeing the hint of a smirk Tony couldn't quite hide.

_Your order will be ready in nine months, sir._

Tony almost told him the deal was off, even though his agent might have got him a great deal – with per-child bonuses and a government-funded end-of-term buyout after seven years. But Gibbs' eyes were clear and sincere and his callused hands had a woodsy charm all their own, so Tony signed his life away.

At first the sex was awkward, but as soon as Gibbs got over his surprise at Tony's irrepressible humor even while he was being fucked, something sort of clicked.

"Why me?" asked Tony after a strenuous bout of seeding that left him more breathless than Gibbs.

A shrug and, "After three women with no results I figured it was time I tried a breeder."

Tony cringed at the slang: breeder, pod, pregman…that's what he was. And now he was bound to Gibbs for seven years. Forbidden to work or further his education, Tony did what he was contracted for and before his next cycle came he was carrying Gibbs' child.

By the time it was six years and counting, they had four children, three of them boys. All had green eyes and a quirky sense of humor except for the second child, Everett, who was so solemn that Tony called him Mr. Gibbs. Gibbs, the _adult_ Gibbs, glared at Tony whenever he used that name.

He was pregnant again, for the last time. There was a big red X on the calendar. Tony's due date matched his seventh anniversary, his freedom day, his chance to go out into the world, go to college, get a job, do whatever he wanted to. And the government would pay him a handsome release fee for his services. He would be thirty and free.

Four-year-old Cassie eyed Tony worriedly and asked through a mouthful of porridge, "Daddy, are we gonna stay with Poppa when you leave?"

Gibbs dumped his half-eaten breakfast in the sink and left abruptly.

Tony settled the kids in front of the TV and sat on a hard kitchen chair for so long that his back ached. Gibbs came home unexpectedly at midday and found him still sitting there, holding his huge belly and crying. He pulled Tony into a hug and said fiercely, "You're not going anywhere."

Tony smiled. "You're an idiot, Jethro."

"Apparently. Wipe your nose."

"Jethro? We need to find someone to take care of the kids because I need to go to the hospital."

"You mean...?"

Tony looked at the puddle between his feet and then back up to Jethro's eyes. "This one had better look like you."

*** the end***


End file.
